De Spion: Spreuken en vloeken (2)
De Spion is een oud, oud verhaal dat ik terug in 2008 heb geschreven voor de Neopets site. Het combineert verschillende officiële stripseries (De vloek van Maraqua en De terugkeer van Dr. Sloth) in een nieuw verhaal. Wat op de wiki te vinden is letterlijk knip-en-plak werk van het originele document, dus ook mijn spelling, taalgebruik, enzovoort komt uit 2008. U bent gewaarschuwd. Ik ben heel even kwijt wat ook alweer het doel van De Spion was, maar Gorix, Cylara en Scout vormen een team met kapitein Garin en zijn crew plus mijn eigen karakter Levske Mila om...achter premiejaagster Ylana aan te gaan? Volgens mij waren ze ook min of meer de wereld aan het redden en was er iets met een amulet. Meridell Leyenda “Wat ben jij aan het vertellen?” vroeg een zware mannenstem achter me. “Ik vertel de neopets hier over de daden van het Verzet, meneer. Onder de leiding van Gorix moet T.T. een mysterie oplossen.” De groene Ixi keek me raar aan. Commandant Valka ging zitten. Hij was niet alleen gekomen. Er waren nog een paar Verzetstrijders bij. Ik nam een slok water en ging verder met het verhaal. Bang voor water ”Hé, waar is Gorix?” Vroeg Cylara aan Scout. “Ik zou het niet weten. Waar kan hij zijn?” Scout haalde haar schouders op. “Hé Levske…” “Kijk eens in zijn kajuit.” Viel Levske Cylara in de rede. Cylara ging naar de kajuiten. Ze vond Gorix op de rand van zijn bed, zo wit als een spook(zakdoek). “Ik ben niet bang voor water. Ik ben niet bang voor water.” Mompelde hij voor zich uit. “Gorix! Ben jij bang voor water? Ik dacht dat je nergens bang voor was.” Gorix schrok zich rot. Op dat moment klonk de scheepsfluit. Ze waren in Meridell. Gorix liep straal langs Cylara heen en rende zowat het schip af. “Wat heeft die nu?” vroeg Scout aan Cylara. “Ik geloof dat hij bang is voor water.” Levske had het ook gehoord. Het was al laat in de middag. Het groepje besloot om in Meridell te blijven overnachten en morgenvroeg de boot te pakken. Ze waren al in één dag van Virupets Ruimtestation naar (Neopia Centraal,) Meridell gereisd en Levske had net een missie achter de rug, dus een beetje rust was erg welkom. “Zullen we Illusen eens gaan opzoeken?” Scout wees naar de open plek. “En een zoektocht beginnen zeker? Nee dank je. We hebben onze handen al vol aan dat kistje.” Zei Levske. “Huh? Welk kistje?” Cylara keek Levske raar aan. Er ging een contact (een horloge communicatie middel) af. Het was die van Gorix. Scout en Levske verstopte zich snel achter de bosjes. Gorix en Cylara moesten eerst even denken, toen ze snapten wat de bedoeling was. “Gorix meld je. Gorix meld je!” klonk uit het contact. “Gorix meldt zich, commandant.” Gorix deed zijn contact af en legde het in het midden van de groep zodat iedereen alles kon zien en horen. “Luister goed, verzetstrijders. Dit is van levensbelang! Ylana is gesignaleerd in de buurt van Brightvale. Vermoedelijk is ze ingehuurd door kapitein Kummintus…” “Van de onderwaterboot de Dede. Alstublieft, breek me de bek niet open.” Zuchtte Levske. De commandant keek verstoord. “Laat me uitpraten, madam Mila. Wees op jullie hoede. Ylana is levensgevaarlijk en let ook op Kummintus. Er is maar weinig over hem bekent.” “En de rest van de informatie?” vroeg Gorix. “Krijgen jullie op K-E. Nogmaals succes en…” “We weten het!” De commandant zuchtte: “Over en sluiten.” Ze kwamen weer achter de bosjes vandaan. “Zullen we nu maar naar Illusen gaan?” vroeg Scout nogmaals. Gorix en Cylara knikten. Alleen Levske zei nog: “Ik ga geen zoektocht volbrengen.” Het was werkelijk heerlijk weer. De zon scheen, maar niet te heet. Illusen gaf net een neopet zijn beloning omdat hij een zoektocht volbracht had. Ze merkte eerst niet op dat er nieuwe “toeristen” waren. Ze keek dan ook verschrikt op. Ik het groepje herkende ze Scout. Zij kwam hier vaker. “Hallo Scout. En jullie natuurlijk ook. Welkom op mijn open plek.” Zei ze met zachte stem. “Hallo Illusen. Hoe gaat het? Kunnen we hier blijven overnachten. De herbergen en boerderijen waren over vol.” Scout wees naar een boerderij in de verte. “Natuurlijk kan dat, maar je hoeft toch nog niet naar bed? Meridell is mooi en ik wed dat jullie nog niet alles gezien hebben. Kunnen jullie iets voor me doen?” “Daar krijg je het al,” kreunde Levske: “Stuurt ze ons op een zoektocht.” Illusen lachte vriendelijk naar Levske: “Wees maar niet bang. Ik wilde vragen of één van jullie even een bosje tomaten kan gaan halen. De mijne zijn al op.” Scout stond op en pakte een zakje met neopunten aan. “Ik ga wel even. Lopen jullie mee?” Gorix en Cylara liepen mee. Levske ging de omgeving verkennen. Illusen bleef alleen achter op de open plek. Hoewel, alleen? Er bewoog iets in het struikgewas en dat was niet de normale beweging die de wind maakte als hij ruiste. Dit was iemand die (probeerde) te sluipen. “Wie is daar?” vroeg Illusen scherp. Een verschrikt geritsel, daarna niets meer. Illusen keek tussen de struiken. Ze vond alleen een papiertje. Er stond wat op geschreven in de oude feeëntaal. Die taal kende Illusen. Siji eg kata Athira keja trouver masita noeton. Sjasasie ratak ampata soelomon. Droom en nachtnuni. Het is zwart. Het is stil. Het grijpt je naar de keel. Verzwak, versteen, verlam van angst, want eerlijkheid duurt nooit het langst. (vertaald) Dit was een oude bezwering. De ongelukkige, waarover de bezwering werd uitgesproken, kreeg verschrikkelijke nachtnunies, totdat hij of zij eraan bezweek. Alleen de feeën kende een tegenspreuk. Illusen vermoedde dat iemand het op haar vrienden voorzien had. Ze wilde ze niet ongerust maken. Toen ze terugkwamen vertelde ze niks over het geritsel in de struiken en de bezwering. Ze dacht na. De formule tegen de bezwering was bij elke fee anders. Het moest opgebouwd zijn uit drie coupletten en één refrein. Dat steeds herhaalt werd na het couplet. Als allerlaatste kwam de slotzin, die de bezwering helemaal moest verbreken. De avond viel. Gorix, Cylara, Levkse en Scout sliepen in. De nachtnunies konden nu toeslaan. Nu moest Illusen de bezwering verbreken! Ze begon te zingen. Zachtjes en bezwerend: Geboren in de hoge lucht, Verbannen wegens een gerucht, Kijk in naar de pteri-trek Vanaf mijn eigen open plek. Opgesloten in een luchtkasteel, Dat is het laatste dat in wil, Mijn vrijheid wil ik nimmer kwijt, Dat meen ik voor altijd. Reffr. Al lerend de Feeënacedemie gehaald, Maar bij een ding heb ik helaas gefaald, Een slechte daad, heel misschien, Helaas heeft Jhudora dit gezien. Reffr. Jhudora heeft dit door vertelt en het Aan de Fyora gemeld, die '' riep meteen de raad bijeen En zonder ene uitstel werd ik verbannen naar Meridell! ''Geboren in de hoge lucht, Verbannen wegens een gerucht, Kijk in naar de pteri-trek Vanaf mijn eigen open plek. Levske werd ineens wakker. Ze keek naar Illusen. Illusen zag het niet. Ze probeerde de laatste regel van het liedje te herinneren, maar ze kwam er niet op. “Het gene dat je de adem beneemt is het leven, raadselachtig en wereldvreemd.” De dag brak aan. Meridell begon te leven. Het was werkelijk (weer) prachtig weer. De lucht was vol van geluid en de neopets waren gelukkig. Niks kon deze dag nog verpesten. Voor de meeste dan. Stel je voor dat je een belangrijke missie hebt en voor die missie moet je afreizen naar Krawk Eiland. Je hebt geen vleugels en via land kom je daar niet (definitie eiland: land dat aan alle zijden door water is omringt.) “Nou, dat is geen probleem,” denk je: “Dan pak ik de boot.” Maar wat nu als je eigelijk als de dood voor water bent? Je niet kunt zwemmen en je ook nog eens een groep door de moeilijkste situaties moet leiden. Wat doe je dan? Dan hoor ik opeens niks meer. Gorix was nogal aan het treuzelen toen ze voor de boot: Den Vurige Vuurbal stonden. Hij keek vertwijfeld naar het schip dat er welliswaar goed uitzag, maar groot was het zeker niet. Moesten ze hiermee de Zee over steken? Hij betwijfelde het. “Gorix, kom je nog? Ze willen vertrekken!” riep Scout vanaf de loopplank. Gorix liep met lood in zijn schoenen de loopplank op. “Als jullie me zoeken, ik ben in mijn kajuit waar ik de uitrusting nog een keer nakijk.” Zei hij tegen Scout en maakte zich snel uit de voeten. Scout keek hem hoofdschuddend na. Twee dagen gingen voorbij zonder al te veel omhaal. De zee was rustig en tot zo ver geen problemen. Het kistje was veilig opgeborgen en Gorix had het continu bij zich. Hij kwam nooit aan dek en bleef de hele tijd in zijn kajuit. De kajuiten. Twee personen per kajuit. Er stonden twee bedden in en er was een kleine badkamer. Cylara en Gorix sliepen bij elkaar, Levske en Scout sliepen bij elkaar. Op de tweede avond lag Levske uit het raam van haar kajuit naar buiten te staren. “Waar denk je aan?” Ook Scout was nog wakker. “Aan mijn familie.” “Heimwee?” “Juist niet. Mag ik je iets persoonlijks vragen Scout?” “Ga je gang.” “Hoe kwam jij bij het Verzet? Heb je een leuke familie?” “Ik was de-derde-dochter-van-de-twaalf. Ik woonde in een groot gezin, maar we waren gelukkig samen. Nu woon ik alleen in Meridell of in tijden van nood, bij het Verzet. Ik ben ontdekt door een oudere commandant. Ik luisterde hem af toen hij op school gastles kwam geven. Ik wilde graag meer weten en begon zoals hij zei, te spioneren. Ik versprak me alleen, anders zou hij nooit weten dat een kind hem had afgeluisterd.” Scout lachte stilletjes: “En jij?” “Mijn vrijheid is het belangrijkste in mijn leven. Ik heb veel gezwerfd voor ik bij het Verzet kwam. Ik heb veel mensen ontmoet, goeden en kwaden, maar ik be nooit alleen. Er gaat altijd een petpet met me mee. Quinte heet ze, het is een Tanizard. Mijn ouders zie ik een maal in het jaar en dat is genoeg. Ze zeuren er steeds over dat ik zo’n gevaarlijk beroep heb enzevoort enzevoort. Ik kan niet zo goed samenwerken en ben nogal opvliegend. Wil ik iets, dan doe ik het! Ongeacht het gevaar wat eraan vast zit of de kans om te overleven.” “Ik ook! Ylana zal boeten voor de vernedering in ons laatste gevecht. Niemand houdt mij tegen!” zei Scout vol vuur. Levske zag dat ze een vriendin had gevonden. “Niemand houdt ONS tegen!” De lichten gingen uit. Zowel de lampen als het licht van Kreludor en de sterren. De wolken lieten niks meer door. De zee werd woelig. Dit voorspelde niet veel goeds… Leyenda Ik keek naar boven. De kleine witte wolkjes maakten plaats voor grote, grijze onweerswolken. Dat kon nog een flinke bui worden. Categorie:De Spion Categorie:De Spion: hoofdstukken Categorie:Mvs109 Categorie:Mvs109: hoofdstukken Categorie:Hoofdstukken